Lost in the City
by RedShoebox
Summary: When Ernie runs away and befriends Sylvia Strepp, a homeless orphan girl, they go through the city and eventually cross-country in search of one thing: Sylvia's parents. NO Bert/Ernie! R&R, but go soft. FINISHED! #1 rule: If you read, you MUST review!
1. Once upon a time in New York City

A/N: Ah, yes. The Sesame Street fan fiction I've had in my brain for weeks. Now I'm gonna write it. Wait… why am I telling you this when it's obvious that I am writing it when you're reading this? Whatevs. Any ways this is sort of a sequel to my Avenue Q fan fiction, because Sylvia's in this one. If you don't know who she is, go read _Photos. _It's not for kids, though (LOL). Read and review, but go soft plz.

NONE OF IT (except for Sylvia and the story concept) BELONGS TO ME.

* * *

1: Once upon a time in New York City

* * *

"Sunny days, sweeping the clouds away. On my way to where the air is sweet. Can you tell me how to get, how to get to Sesame Street?" Sylvia sang, as she walked toward her next destination.

Sylvia was a grey Muppet with deep purple eyes, a pink nose, and long, brown, messy hair. She wore a black-and-multicolored striped hoodie, purple skinny jeans, pink sneakers, and carried a cerulean backpack and a guitar case holding her guitar, Delilah.

She wore her most prized possession around her neck-a silver heart locket with a pink gemstone in the middle. Her parents left her when she was only a year old, and left her this locket. She always wanted to go to an orphanage, but she could never find one. So, she was homeless, and lived in poverty.

But Sylvia never stayed in one spot. She liked to travel, helping a certain person out at a certain destination that had popped up in her head, and then she wrote 'em all down on a list. It was her mission to go there, and give that person a happy ending. Who knows, maybe she, too, will find a happy ending there.

So she was on her way to her next place on her list: Sesame Street.

"It's a magic carpet ride, every door will open wide to happy people like you, to happy people like, oh what a beautiful- Ah! Here we are." She said as she looked a the sign on the street lamp in the distance. It read: 123 Sesame Street. She found a nearby alley, and hid in there. That's the way it always worked out-people in need of help would just randomly find her at her "set-up position," as she would call it.

So, she waited, reading an old book, and doing crosswords, as it started to rain.

---

MEANWHILE…

---

"Oh, hi Bert!" Ernie happily said as his roommate came through the door.

"Hey, Ernie."

"How was your day, Bert?"

"Well it was going pretty well, until I went to put on my favorite shirt." Bert replied.

"Well, what happened?"

"Well, look at this big hole!!" Bert said holding up one of his stripy shirts, pointing to a large iron-shaped hole in it.

"OH, GEE!! Oh… woah." Ernie exclaimed.

"What happened, Ernie??"

"Well, y'see, Bert, about that, I wanted to help out, so I went to iron your favorite shirt, but then my favorite program came on, so I left for a little bit, and when I came back, there was a big hole, and I didn't think you'd mind."

Bert sighed. "Ernie. You're supposed to take the iron OFF the clothes when you're NOT USING IT. What were you thinking? You could've started a fire!!!"

"Oh gee, Bert, I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to! Honest!"

"Ernie, do you ever think about anyone but yourself?"

"Oh… uh… well…" Ernie said, a little hurt by Bert's words. "I'm sorry, Bert…"

"I don't even wanna talk to you right now," Bert said, walking towards the doorway. And with that, he slammed the door to their apartment.

"Hm. Bert sure seems mad… I've never seen him so mad before…. He doesn't even want to talk to me right now… maybe Bert would be happy of he were left alone…" Ernie said to himself. "Alright, that's what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna run away!" He said as lightning struck outside.

Ernie grabbed an old backpack he hadn't used in years, and began putting some valuables in it: a hairbrush, a blanket, a pillow, and a picture of himself and Bert. He decided to just leave Rubber Ducky there.

"Bye, Rubber Ducky. I'll don't know when I'll be back. Soon, hopefully. I'll miss you…" He said as the ducky squeaked at him.

And so, he walked out in the pouring rain, forgetting his umbrella.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Sylvia's helper senses started tingling. And when that happens, she starts singing a song.

Now it's always once upon a time

In New York City

It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true

But beginnings are contagious there

They're always setting stages there

They're always turning pages there for you

Ain't it great the way it all begins

in New York City?

Right away you're making time and making friends

No one cares where you were yesterday

If they pick you out you're on your way

To a once upon a time that never ends

So, Ernie, just don't be shy

Get out there, let go and try

Believing that you're the guy

They're dying to see

'Cause a dream's no crime

Not once upon a time

Once upon a time

in New York City

If it's always once upon a time

In New York City

Why does nightfall find you feeling so alone?

How could anyone stay starry eyed

When it's raining cats and dogs outside

And the rain is saying, "Now you're on your own"?

So, Ernie, just don't be scared

Though yesterday no one cared

They're getting your place prepared

Where you want to be

Keep your dream alive

Dreaming is still how the strong survive

Once upon a time in New York City

Keep your dream alive

Dreaming is still how the strong survive

Once upon a time in New York City

Keep your dream alive

Dreaming is still how the strong survive

Once upon a time in New York City

And it's always once upon a time

In New York City

---

Ernie was soaking wet from the rain when he came to a random alley to rest. He sat down on a random box thinking about what he'd do now. No Bert, no Rubber Ducky, no one.

"Umm… excuse me?" A voice said from behind. Ernie looked over and saw a poor-looking grey Muppet with long, brown, messy hair.

"Oh, hello." Ernie said.

"I couldn't help but notice you're a little sad." She said.

"Oh, no. I'm not sad."

"Well then, what are you?" She asked.

"I don't know…" Ernie said sadly.

"See, you're sad. I can always tell when people are sad. It's a special talent of mine. People always come to me for help, so I'm guessing you need help, too. How may I help you?"

"Oh, there's nothing you can do to help me..."

"Oh, I'm sure I can. Where do you live?" She asked.

"Well, nowhere right now."

"So you're homeless?"

"Well… I guess so…"

"Hey, so am I! My name's Sylvia Strepp. What your name?"

"Um… Ernie…"

"Cool! So, hey, you wanna be friends? We can travel down the road of dreams, I could teach you everything I know, c'mon, it'll be great!"

Ernie thought for a moment. A new friend would be nice. Someone to live with would be nice. "Well, okay." He said, shaking her hand.

"Awesome! So what brings you out here in the pouring rain?" She asked him.

"Well, I ran away." Ernie replied.

"Oh… wow… that's rough…. But hey, you've got a new life! You're with me now kid! Everything is gonna be great! Yes sir, thing are gonna look up, if you know what I'm saying. Just keep with me and these streets will be streets of gold!"

Suddenly the rain cleared up. Sylvia grabbed her things and said, "Well, let's get going!"

"Already?" Ernie said, getting up from his seat.

"Yeah! You gotta learn the rules of the road, or else these streets won't mean anything. C'mon!"

* * *

A/N: And so it begins. R&R.

By the way, the song in this chappy is called "Once Upon a Time in New York City," from the movie Oliver & Company. I modified the lyrics slightly so it would say "Ernie" instead of "Oliver."

Edit 12.05.09: Finally I fixed those darn lyrics to that freakin' song!!! I haven't been able to because I was too busy listening to "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon." If you haven't heard that song, you should. It's quite pretty, and pretty deep.


	2. Streets of Gold

2: Streets of gold

* * *

Ernie was still soaking wet. "The rules of the road? What does that mean?"

Sylvia sighed. "This is gonna be harder than I thought…" She said to herself. "We gotta clean you up child, and give you some on the job training. Ohhh, yeah!

Now Listen up you've got a lot to learn,

and if you don't learn,

you don't eat. Ha!

But if you're tough and always use your head,

you'll be right at home on the street!

When you've got talent everything is free,

Watch how we do things,

ohhh I guarantee:

You're gonna see how the best survive,

We make an art out of staying alive.

If you do just as you're told,

These are Streets of Gold.

Every Boulevard is a miracle mile,

You'll take the town,

and you'll take it with style,

If you play it brave and bold,

These are Streets of Gold.

You got it so far?" Sylvia asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Ernie replied.

"Good!

To live from week to week you need Technique,

So you'll practice every day.

The only rule is thou shall not get

caught!

Get what you can and then get away!

Remember all the places you can hide,

Remember I am always on your side

You're gonna see how the best survive,

We make an art out of staying alive.

If you do just as you're told,

These are Streets of Gold!

Every Boulevard is a miracle mile,

You'll take the town, and you'll take it with style,

If you play it brave and bold,

These are Streets of Gold!"

They made their way through crowds, Sylvia stopped to put a "money hat" on the ground to show Ernie how use talent to get money. "Sing with me!

When you've got talent everything is free,Watch how we do things, ohhh I guarantee…"

Ernie sang along:

"I'm gonna see how the best survive,

I'll make an art out of staying alive.

If I do just as I'm told,

These are Streets of Gold!"

"Yeah! You've got it!" Sylvia exclaimed. She sang on:

"Every Boulevard is a miracle mile,

You'll take the town,

and You'll take it with style,

If You play it brave and bold,

These are Streets of Gold!"

---

MEANWHILE…

---

Bert had felt pretty bad about how he yelled at Ernie earlier that day. He knew Ernie didn't mean to. Bert thought for a while, and decided he shouldn't of gotten all worked up by a hole in a shirt.

As he made his way to the apartment, he had a strange feeling.

"Ernie?" He shouted into the apartment. All the lights were turned off. He called Ernie's name a few more times, and had looked all around the apartment twice. The blanket and pillow on Ernie's bed were totally missing.

Ernie was gone.

---

By the end of the day, the two had earned thirty dollars.

"Okay, 13, 14, 15... 15 for you… and 15 for me." Sylvia said as she counted the money and handed some to Ernie. "This is how it's gonna work: we split the cash 50/50, and the next day we spend it. Anything we have leftover, we save. Sounds good?"

"Yeah. Hey, that was really fun! I've just gotten to know you, and I'm already having a lot of fun!" Ernie said, as he laughed his signature laugh.

"Yup. And it only gets funner! Maybe one day someone will find us and be famous! Just think! 'The original sing-and-dance outcast duo: Ernie and Sylvia!!' I can see it now! And maybe I'll finally be able to find my parents! Maybe, I'll finally find out where I belong!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"…you mean, you don't know your parents?" Ernie asked.

"…oh. No… actually… they left me when I was one and they only left me this locket… but… that's okay. I don't need anyone but myself. But… I would like to go to an orphanage… maybe then I can at least get adopted. That'd be nice…. Parents. Just think! I'd finally be able to spend the holidays with someone! That's why I travel…. Yeah…" Sylvia said sadly.

"Well, gee… I'm sorry…" Ernie apologized.

"Hey, It's not your fault. Besides, I'd say my life is pretty good. No one to tell ya when to eat or sleep, no one to tell ya what you can and can't do."

"Huh…" Ernie said. "What do you think your parents are like?"

"Oh, I don't know…

Maybe far away

Or maybe real nearby

He may be pouring her coffee

She may be straightening this tie!

Maybe in a house

All hidden by a hill

She's sitting playing piano,

He's sitting paying a bill!

Betcha they're young

Betcha they're smart

Bet they collect things

Like ashtrays, and art!

Betcha they're good --

(Why shouldn't they be?)

Their one mistake

Was giving up me!

So maybe now it's time,

And maybe when I wake

They'll be there calling me "Baby"

... Maybe.

Betcha he reads

Betcha she sews

Maybe she's made me

A closet of clothes!

Maybe they're strict

As straight as a line...

Don't really care

As long as they're mine!

So maybe now this prayer's

The last one of it's kind...

Won't you please come get your "Baby"

…Maybe…"

Ernie felt a little bad for Sylvia. He couldn't imagine what it would be like not knowing your parents.

"But hey, at least I get to meet new people in my travels. I learn a lot of things when I do. Like this one time, a while back, I learned about how everyone can be connected… like a family."

"Who taught you that?" Ernie asked.

"Some guy whose name I don't remember… but he told me about this thing called the Rainbow Connection. But enough about me, I haven't heard enough about you."

"Oh, me? Well… I used to live in an apartment with my friend, Bert. I just wanted to help him out. He's my best friend, y'know? I just want to see him be happy. And well, y'see, he got pretty mad, so I ran away. I thought he'd be happy if he was just left alone…" He said sadly, taking out a picture of the two from his backpack. "See? Look," He said as he held out the picture to Sylvia. "That's me, and that's good 'ol Bert."

Sylvia studied the picture. Right then and there, she knew these were the people she'd help.

"So, you left home to make it easier for him?" Sylvia asked. Ernie nodded in reply. "Yeah, I know where you're coming from. But I promise ya, it's gonna get a lot better."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Cross my heart and hope to…" She inhaled deeply "DIE."

Ernie found this strangely humorous. "Hey, I forgot to ask you: do you play guitar?"

"Why, as a matter-of-fact, I do! Wanna see?" Sylvia asked, as she pulled out her guitar. Ernie nodded. "Her name's Delilah."

"It's a she?" Ernie had never heard of a guitar named Delilah… but then again, his bathtub was named Rosie.

"Yup. I learned how to play all by myself. They said I couldn't do it, but I did." She played a random tune on the guitar, an as she did, she didn't miss a single note.

"Wow! Hey, y'know I play the drums." _The drums,_ Ernie thought. _Bert didn't always like when I played the drums…_

"Oh, you do? Hey, we should jam sometime!" Sylvia said with a yawn. "Hm… it's getting rather late, isn't it?"

"Yeah… I'm pretty tired… I think I'm hit the hay." Ernie replied.

"Good idea. We need to get lotsa rest for tomorrow's adventures. 'Night!" Sylvia said, resting her head on Delilah.

"G'night." Ernie said, getting out his blanket and pillow from his backpack. He looked up at the dark navy sky.

"G'night, Bert."

---

MEANWHILE…

---

"We've looked everywhere on the street, Bert," Grover said, putting a furry hand on his shoulder. "We just simply cannot find him. Good night." Grover left Bert alone with Big Bird.

"Maybe we can look for him tomorrow… 'night, Bert." Big Bird said, walking towards his nest.

Bert stared sadly at Ernie's Rubber Ducky, which he was holding in his hands. Ernie had ran away, and all because Bert had yelled at him. Now Ernie was probably cold, tired, hungry, and lost in the city. He looked up at the sky.

"Good night, Ernie."

* * *

A/N: Ohh… poor Bert… poor Ernie!!! And Delilah!!! Wow, I honestly couldn't think of a better name for a musical instrument. To tell you the truth, I do base Delilah after 'Hey There Delilah' by The Plain Whit T's.

Song information:

1. 'Streets of Gold' from _Oliver & Company_

2. 'Maybe' from the musical _Annie_

R&R. Sorry if I'm OOC, but I'm not really sure if I am… I am having a bit of trouble with Ernie… he isn't saying much at all!!!

EDIT 12.05.09: Lyrics fixed.


	3. I miss you

A/N: OH MY GAHD. My stupid internet made super-duper sure to be stupid, so I could not fix those lyrics in the past two chappies. Ugh.

* * *

3: I miss you

* * *

"…da ba da da… ohh… darn…"

Ernie's eyes shot open. Sylvia was sitting on a crate, playing a tune on Delilah. Or, at least, trying to.

"ba ba da da… ba ba da… mm. Okay, let's try one more time." This time she got a right tune. She began to sing:

"Why are there so many

Songs about rainbows?

What's on the other side?

Rainbows are visions,

But only illusions,

And rainbows have nothing to hide.

So we've been told and some choose to believe it,

I know they're wrong…

Wait and see.

Someday we'll find it,

The rainbow connection.

The lovers, the dreamers

And me.

Who said that every wish

Would be heard and answered

When wished on the morning star?

Someone thought of that,

And someone believed it.

Look what it's done so far…

What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing

What do we think we might see?

Someday we'll find it

The rainbow connection

The lovers, the dreamers

And me."

People were already gathering in a large crowd, putting money in Sylvia's hat. Ernie got up and decided to sing along.

"All of us under its spell,

We know that it's probably magic."

Sylvia sang:

"Have you sleeping?

And have you heard voices?"

Ernie replied:

"I've heard them calling my name!"

Sylvia:

"Is this the sweet sound

That calls the young sailors?"

Ernie:

"It could be the one and the same!

I've heard it too many times to ignore it,

It's something that I'm supposed to be.

Someday we'll find it,

The rainbow connection

The lovers, the dreamers

And me!"

Sylvia:

"Someday we'll find it!"

Ernie:

"The rainbow connection!"

Sylvia:

"The lovers…"

Ernie:

"The dreamers…"

Both (in unison):

"And…

Me."

People clapped and cheered their song. A man's voice could be heard saying: "Outta the way. Move! Hollywood talent agent here! Scram!!" A man in a grey trench coat wearing a fedora came out, holding a hand out two the both of them.

"Oh, hello!" Ernie said, cheerfully.

"Hi there! The name's Mickey Greezgeller, Hollywood talent agent." The man said.

"Wow! Ernie, a real talent agent!!" Sylvia whispered to her friend.

"And from Hollywood, no less!!" He whispered back.

"Hey, you kids are great! How's you'd like a chance at the big time? Fame, fortune, fans… all we gotta do is ask your parents!" He said.

"Oh… well, I don't know my parents. I'm a homeless orphan!" Sylvia said.

"And I'm a runaway!" Ernie said.

"Oh. I see. Well, all we gotta do then is get you to sign these papers," Mickey said, as he got out a full stack of papers that looked to contracts. "Okay, sign here, here, here, here, here, NOT THERE! Okay… here, right there, initials… 'kay… good, good, and boom! We're done! You're on your way kids!!" He said, as he leaded the two into the cab.

---

Bert walked down the street, wandering. He didn't know why we was doing this, but it wasn't helping him find Ernie. In the distance, he could see a man lead a grey girl with messy brown hair and a short, orange figure with black hair into a taxi. He squinted, and then rubbed his eyes. He could've sworn it was Ernie… but that couldn't be possible… or could it?

---

The three made their way to the nearest airport. When they got there, Mickey bought the tree tickets to Hollywood, California.

When they got on the plane, Sylvia was looking all over the place. "Wow, a real airplane! I've never been in one of these before!! And the seats are so comfy!! I love it!!"

"_Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, the plane is now leaving the airport. Please fasten your seatbelts. If you need assistance, please signal a ride attendant."_

The two and Mickey fastened their belts, and soon the plane took off.

"So… that song before… that's what the rainbow connection is?" Ernie asked.

"Yup. Wish I knew the name of the guy who taught it to me though. I was surprised at how you knew the words." She replied.

"Well, I guess it was a lucky guess." Ernie said, as he looked out the window. He could feel a song coming on.

"Life is like a journey, on road that's within,

Head says you should stay, but your heart says to begin,

So you go.

But you don't wanna go."

Sylvia:

"Any life worth living, isn't a life just filled worth ease,

You just stay forgiving, through forest and the trees,

And' you'll go

Just where you wanna go.

Time flies by in the city of light

Time stands still in the country

There's no time for a fuss and a fight

As we travel the land

And I'd be satisfied just to be not denied

To reside with some pride

While I ride

To the city, the city of light!

Light shines like a diamond in the city at night

When that diamond shines you know that everything's all right

But you know

We got a way to go."

Ernie:

"Let us meet the master

We don't wanna make him wait

You just keep a-knockin'

He will open up the gate

To that city of light!"

Master is a man with a plan I can understand!"

Sylvia:

"Master is a man of great reflection!"

Ernie:

"Master is a man who lays his hand across the land!"

Sylvia:

"Master is the man of our affection!"

Both (in unison):

"Time flies by in the city of light

Time stands still in the country

There's no time for a fuss and a fight

As we travel the land

And I'd be satisfied just to be not denied

To reside with some pride

While I ride

To the city, the city of light!"

They flew for about ten more hours, and then finally the plane landed.

----------------

MEANWHILE…

----------------

Bert made his way back to Sesame Street. Elmo, Zoe, and Abby were making a snowman on that cold December day.

"Oh, hey Bert!" Zoe called.

"Hi!" Abby called.

"Hello." Bert said, sadly.

"Did you find Ernie?" Elmo asked. Bert was on the verge of tears.

"No… but I could of sworn I saw him going into a taxi…" He said.

"Hm… well, see ya later, Bert!" Elmo said.

"Yeah, bye!" Zoe called, as Bert made his way into his apartment.

Bert had no possible idea of where in the world Ernie could be. For all he knew, he could be in another city. Or worse, another state.

He sat down in his chair, and picked up Ernie's Rubber Ducky off the table. He held it in his hands for a moment, just staring at it.

"Oh… Ernie… where are you?" He said, as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"I miss you."

* * *

A/N: Could it be? SylviaXErnie?

Naaaaaaaahh.

Song info.

1. The Rainbow Connection from the Muppet Movie.

2. City of Light from the Brave Little Toaster (The most epic, dark, animated film about appliances I've ever seen.)

R&R. YAAAY.


	4. Hollywood

4: Hollywood

* * *

Sylvia, Ernie and Mickey left the airport and got on a bus, and headed straight toward Hollywood. When they finally stepped off the bus, Ernie and Sylvia were in awe. Sylvia couldn't believe her eyes-Hollywood, for real!!! And soon, like she usually does, she began to sing.

"Ever since I was a little orphan,

I had a dream.

My name in lights!

'Sylvia Song and Dance

Girl!'

Got on a plane came to the town where dreams can come true

It's gonna happen for me!

It's gonna happen for you!

You can do anything

If you try

The most impossible dream can come true-

If you believe it!

This is my kind of town

It's as clear as the nose on your face!

This is the time!

This is the place!

This is the time!

This must be the place!

Hollywood!

Where the streets are paved with gold!

Where the kiddies never grow old!

In Hollywood!

Hollywood!

Where the stars don't shine at night-

They walk around in the broad daylight!

In Hollywood!"

Soon Ernie, too, began to sing along.

"Dig that face

Ya ain't seen nothin' like it anyplace!

It's right up on the movie screen,

If you know what I mean!

Look at me!

We're gonna be the pair to see!"

Both:

"We're goin' down in history!"

Ernie:

"Just watch me!"

Ernie and Sylvia danced around, causing yet another crowd to gather. Mickey wore a smug grin on his face.

Both:

"Hollywood!

Where the streets are paved with gold!

Where dreams can never grow old!"

Ernie:

"Right here in Holly…"

Both:

"Wood!"

---

The three entered a fancy building, stopping only to talk to a receptionist and to enter an office. Mr. Greezgeller's office, to be exact. There were many others waiting there, including a neon pink monster with aqua zebra stripes. Sylvia decided to say hello.

"Hey!" Sylvia said.

"Oh, hello! You must be the new kids on the block! My name's Berrey." She said. The monster girl wore a bow with a strawberry button in her scraggly, aqua hair. "Welcome to fame!"

Mickey stood up on a chair, drawing attention to himself. "All right everyone, pipe down!" He shouted. Everyone in the room immediately silenced. "All right. We have two new members in the Greezgeller talent family. Please give a warm blahbeddy-blah welcome to… Sylvia and Ernie!!!"

Suddenly, the room was filled with all sorts of chitter-chatter. "Hey," Mickey said to the runaway and the orphan pair. "Show 'em what got you here!"

"Oh, okay!" Sylvia said. She then turned to whisper to Ernie, who nodded and understood everything she said.

Ernie spoke up and said to the group:

"Come, on everybody! Gather 'round!

Don't let this old town get ya down!

Look at you, over there, with the long, long face!"

He pointed to a horse, who said to the other, "Hey, he must be talkin' to you!!"

Ernie continued, handing random costume items from a random closet to random people.

"You take this, you take that!" He handed Sylvia a dark grey fedora with a blue feather. "C'mon, Sylvia, put on this hat! If we work together, we can make our dreams come true!"

Sylvia added, "Let's show the world what we can do! …Ernie?"

Ernie got out a pair of drum sticks, and held them up in the air. "Yeah!" And with that, he began to play a rhythm on the desk, as if it were a drum set.

Sylvia:

"I got rhythm

In my feet!

I got rhythm, in my heart and soul!"

Ernie:

"I got rhythm

Hot and sweet!

Sometimes rhythm makes me lose control!!"

(Drum solo)

"I want everyone!

To have all the fun

That I have!

I got rhythm!"

Sylvia:

"So do you!

Let's turn it on and show 'em what we can do!"

Soon, everyone in the room was dancing, and singing. It was the greatest thing Mickey had ever seen. He had one thought in mind: Money, Money, Money.

They kept dancing, and dancing, until it was late. Everyone had dinner at a nearby diner, and then they went "home"-an old apartment building that Mickey inherited. Sylvia and Ernie were assigned the same room as Berrey.

"Lights off at ten, everybody. No later. We need you bright and bushy-tailed in the morning." He said as he left the room.

"Wow, you guys were great!! I haven't talent like that in years!!" Berrey commented. "Boy, no wonder double G picked you. There's definitely a thing or two you could teach us. By the way… is that a guitar?" She asked, pointing to Delilah.

"Oh. Why, yes, it is." Sylvia said, as she took Delilah out and began to play a tune.

"She's pretty good, huh?" Ernie asked.

"Yeah… so, hey, how did you guys end up here?" Berrey asked.

"Oh, well, y'see, Sylvia here is an orphan, and I ran away from home." Ernie replied.

"Oh… well, I can't live with my parents, because I'm not allowed to. But I write them letters every day. But… they never write back… hm. Maybe they just forgot. Yeah! That's it! They forgot! They'll probably write back when they remember! And, until they do, I'll just keep on writing!" Berrey explained. "See, I'm looking for a place called Solla Sollew. It's a place where there are no problems, and everything is just fine! I'll find it someday."

"You know about Solla Sollew?" Sylvia asked.

"Yup. I read about it in a book once." The monster girl replied.

"Maybe it has something to do with the rainbow connection," Ernie suggested.

"Hm… good idea, Ernie." Sylvia replied.

They pondered it for a while, and soon it was ten. By then, they were all asleep, however.

----------------

MEANWHILE…

----------------

Back on Sesame Street, Bert was still unhappy. It had been three days since Ernie had disappeared, and there were still no clues to his whereabouts. This was getting harder and harder, and soon Bert wasn't sure if they'd find him at all. But he kept telling himself, "Don't give up. You'll find him. He's probably some where completely safe. Yes."

But none of it worked.

* * *

Song info.

1. Danny's Arrival Song from Cat's Don't Dance

2. Animal Jam from Cat's Don't Dance.

Read and Review. PLEASE. I am begging you. When I don't see reviews, I don't write.


	5. Advice and Horror flicks

5: Advice and horror flicks

* * *

Sesame Street was quite busy this morning. Everyone was getting ready for Christmas, and looking for Ernie at the same time. Everyone was up and had something to do, except for Bert, who was usually up at this time, but was oddly enough still in his bed. Finally, Elmo and Rosita decided to go and check on him.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Bert…?"

KNOCK.

"Bert? It's Elmo and Rosita…"

"Si, isn't time you got out of bed, Bert?"

"Everyone is decorating!"

Bert got up out of bed and got dressed quickly. He opened the door to find blue Spanish monster Rosita, and short red monster Elmo.

"Hello, Elmo. Hola, Rosita." Bert greeted, without any motivation to do anything.

"Hola, Bert! Hey, everyone's been thinking…" Rosita said.

"Yeah, maybe we're not trying to look for Ernie hard enough!" Elmo added.

"So we should make volantes!!" Rosita said.

"Like posters and stuff!" Elmo finished.

"Hm… that would be a good idea." Bert said.

"Well… ¡Vamos! We should get started!!" Rosita said, as she and Elmo dragged Bert out of the apartment.

----------------

MEANWHILE…

----------------

The next day, Mickey burst through the door of Sylvia, Ernie, and Berrey's room.

"Get up, get up, get up! We got things to do, places to be!" Mickey said, using a wooden spoon to bang on the two bunk beds.

"Cheery-oh, mates! It's time to get up!" Berrey said, in her cheery British accent.

In about five minutes, Sylvia and Ernie were up and ready to go. Everyone else stayed behind, while the four went to a nearby recording studio.

"Alright, kids. Show us what you got!" Mickey said. Sylvia could not focus, due to lack of sleep. Ernie seemed to be having the same problem.

"Um… rubber ducky… you're… the… aah…" Ernie said, as he was half-singing and half-sleeping.

"Okay. I didn't want to have to do this, but I have to.' Mickey said, as he left the room. He came back with two iced mochas, topped with whipped cream and chocolate shavings. "A'ight, I need you to drink these." He handed the caffeine to the pair.

When they drank it, their pupils increased in size, and they began to shake violently for a second or two, and then they went back to normal.

"Okay. We need you to sing!!" Mickey said.

"Um… how do we do it in a recording studio again?" Ernie asked, in a rapid voice.

"Ugh… okay. Here's some advice. Berrey!" He said, as Berrey went and sat down at a blue piano with white and red keys. She began to play.

Mickey sang:

"I've seen 'em come,

And I've seen 'em go,

There's one thing that I know.

You gotta give the people what they want,

Or you'll wind up back on Sesame

Bou-le-vard!"

"Uhh… It's a street, Mr. Greezgeller." Ernie said.

"Whatever.

They like it big!

They like it loud!

Maybe even a little bit jazzy sometimes!

Mister runaway, listen to me:

You don't have to be good,

But you have better been…

BIG AND LOUD!!!

Big and loud!

Gonna make your roommate proud!

Make it BIG!

And loud!!!"

He held the last note for the longest time he had in years.

"Wow! Gee, thanks, Mr. Greezgeller!" Ernie said.

"Hey, kid don't mention it. Oh, and uh, just call me Mr. G." Mickey said.

"Thanks, Mr. G!!!" Sylvia said as he left the recording studio, heading back towards his office.

"Ha-ha. Ha. Ha HA HA HA!" His laugh turned into an amused one to an evil one.

Mickey:

"I didn't get where I am today

By letting myself get pushed around!

No man or beast,

Or runaway,

Or orphan

Is going to drag me down!

BIG AND LOUD!

It will be big and loud!!

When they fall,

They will really fall!!!

And they're gonna fall

Big!

And they're gonna fall…

LOUD!

They're gonna fall BIG

AND…

(Muahahaha muahahaha…)

LOUD!!!!"

---

"So… I have to wear this?" Sylvia asked, looking at the haggard zombie wedding dress she was wearing that Mickey gave her. It had everything on it from tears and scratches to mud and bloodstains (which was actually fake, of course).

"Yeah, of course!" Mickey replied.

"Aaaawesooooome!!!" Sylvia replied, in a sing-songy voice.

Ernie wore an equally haggard tuxedo with a sparkly purple tie. Berrey looked like a zombie Marilyn Monroe.

"ALRIGHT!!! Props in position. Quiet on set. Okay, lights, camera…" The director called. "Action!!!"

"Well, uh… would you happen to know a way out?" Ernie asked the Igor-type-monster actor (Whose name was actually Jim).

"Did you hear that, boys?? THEY VANT TO ESCAPE!!!" Jim called out to the other actors in scary costumes, laughing a very fake laugh. Scary music began playing.

Actors:

"Watch yourself!

Don't fall off of the shelf!"

Berrey:

"You must be the new kids in town…"

Ernie:

"What's that sound?

Is someone movin' round?"

Jim:

"Sit down for a spell…

You don't look so well…"

Actor 1:

"Wait a minute, I feel great!

Just leave yourself to fate!

You might as well just hang around…"

Actors (all but Jim):

"It's too late!

We've got to operate!"

Jim:

"Just try to relax…

It's a house of wax!"

Actors:

"Oh, I remember Frankenstein

Shivers up my spine!

Wo-oh!"

Sylvia:

"I'm for getting out of here…"

Actors:

"No need to shout my dear,

No-oh!

Who will go?

To that cellar down below?

Trouble is a bubblin'

In the brew!

And while you're down there Mr. Vincent Price

Will give you good advice!"

Jim:

"He'll know what to do…

You just tell him, 'BOO!'"

Actors:

"He will put the voodoo in the stew,

I'm telling you!"

Actors (while doing Michael Jackson's THRILLER):

"It's like a movie,

It's a B-movie show!!!

It's like a movie,

It's a B-movie show!!!"

Suddenly, a mutant actor came out of nowhere.

"Ohh… look at me! I mean really, barf, barf, BARF!! I'm a monster, a human, and an animal… oh-ho-ho God… I'M A MISH-MASH!!!" He said, as fell back onto the floor, "dying" instantly.

Ernie:

"This is weird…"

Sylvia:

"It's much worse than I feared!"

Ernie:

"I'll close my eyes ad make it disappear…"

Ernie, Sylvia:

"This is STRANGE!"

Jim:

"It ain't 'Home on the Range!'"

Actors:

"You just tell St. Pete

That ya got cold feet!"

Ernie, Berrey, Sylvia:

"There goes the sun,

Here come the night…

Somebody turn on the light…

Somebody tell me that fate has been kind."

Actors:

"You can't go out

You are OUT OF YOUR MIND.

It's like a movie,

It's a B-movie show!!!

It's like a movie,

It's a B-movie show!!!"

The actors all chanted a tune, while cornering in on Ernie and Sylvia. Finally, at the last note, They all ran back to their starting positions.

"Cut!!!" The director called. "That was the best take today! Okay, our work is done here. Good night, everyone!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'll admit it! Every time I hear that last song, I cannot stop myself from thinking about Thriller. I could not resist! Darn you, and your great music, Michael Jackson!! AAAAAAAAHHH!!! *Hums THRILLER tune to self*

Song info:

1. Big and Loud from Cats Don't Dance (lyrics modified)

2. Big and Loud Part II from Cats Don't Dance (lyrics modified)

3. It's a B-Movie from the Brave Little Toaster.

Ah. The Brave Little Toaster. I think the reason why I'm so messed up today is because I used to watch the movie all the time.

Huh.

PS: Yes, Mellow-chan, I know I missed school today. But at least I got to write more of this story, so THERE!!! *ANGRY FACE*

LOL J/K!!!

In depth Reviews would be "Aaaawesooooome!!!"


	6. Alone in the Universe

6: Alone in the Universe

* * *

Later that night, Berrey could not sleep. She sat up in bed, trying to think of how she could get to Solla Sollew. No one ever believed her when she talked about it.

"Hmm…" She sighed. "Solla Sollew…"

"What about it?"

She looked over to find none other than Ernie, who had also woken up.

"Oh… hello…" Berrey replied.

"What about Solla Sollew?" Ernie asked.

"Oh… you won't believe me…" She replied.

"Oh?" Ernie replied.

Berrey sang:

"There are secrets on a leaf, in the air,

Hidden planets, tiny worlds, all invisible!

Not a person seems to know,

Not a person seems to care,

There is no one who believes a thing I say…

Well, I'm fairly certain

At one time or other,

Great thinkers all feel this way…

I'm alone in the universe…

So alone in the universe…

I've found magic… but they won't see it…

They all call me a lunatic!

Okay… call me a lunatic…

If I stand on my own,

So be it…

'Cause I have wings,

Yes, I can fly!

Around the moon,

And far beyond the sky!

And one day soon,

I know there you'll be…

One small voice in the universe,

One true friend in the universe…

Who believes in me…"

Ernie:

"I'm alone in the universe

So alone in the universe

My own planets and stars

Are glowing…"

Berrey:

"Alone in the universe!"

Ernie:

"No one notices anything…"

Berrey:

"Not one person is listening…"

Both:

"They don't have any way of knowing."

Sylvia:

"Nobody knows that…"

Ernie, Berrey:

"I have wings!

(Sylvia: "I have wings…")

Yes, I can fly!

(Sylvia: "I can fly…")

Around the moon…"

All:

"And far beyond the sky!"

Ernie, Sylvia:

"And someday soon…"

Berrey:

"You will hear my plea…"

Sylvia:

"One small voice in the universe…"

Berrey:

"One true friend in the universe…"

All:

"Please… believe in me…"

"You mean… you actually believe me?" Berry asked.

"Of course!" Sylvia replied.

"What are friends for?" Ernie added.

"So… you'll actually help me find it?" Berrey asked.

"Yes, of course!" Sylvia replied.

"You bet!" Ernie added.

"Well… here's to finding Solla Sollew… for a better tomorrow!" Berrey said, shaking both their hands.

All:

"Yes, I have wings,

And I can fly…

Around the moon,

And far beyond the sky!!"

Berrey:

"You called my name,

and you set me free!!

One small voice in the universe…"

Ernie:

"One true friend in the universe…"

All:

"Who believes in me."

"Goodnight, Berrey, Ernie." Sylvia said.

"Goodnight, Sylvia, goodnight, Berry!" Ernie said.

"Good night…" Berrey said. "See you tomorrow…"

She looked up at the sky from her window.

"I'm coming… Solla Sollew…"

------------------

THE NEXT DAY…

------------------

Mickey took the three back to the recording studio. Sylvia and Ernie were to sing, while Berrey was to play piano.

Sylvia sang:

"You and me together we'll be

Forever you'll see

We two can be good company

You and me

Yes, together we two

Together that's you…"

Ernie:

"Forever, with me!"

Sylvia:

"We'll always be good company."

Ernie:

"You and me."

Sylvia:

"Yes, together we'll be."

Ernie:

"You and me,

Together we'll be

Forever, you'll see,

We'll always be good company

You and me

Just wait and see."

Berrey finished the song, and Mickey came into the room.

"Hey, kids, that was great! C'mon, I got something to show ya." He said, as he directed the three over to the TV. He turned it on to a random entertainment network.

"Hello, I'm Chelsea Currings, and welcome to Media Buzz. In the news today are overnight internet and TV sensations Ernie and Sylvia."

"You. Put us. On the. INTERNET??" Sylvia asked, excitedly.

"I sure did. You got over a three million hits online already!" Mickey replied.

----------------

MEANWHILE…

----------------

Bert was sitting, reading a book, to try and keep his mind off of Ernie's disappearance.

The phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Bert? Hello, Bert?" The voice was Grover's.

"Yes, Grover, what?" Bert replied.

"Turn on your TV!!!" Grover said. The TV had not been touched once since Ernie disappeared.

"Aw, come one Grover… I don't want…" Bert whined.

"TURN IT ON!!!" Grover shouted, anxiously.

"Alright, alright!" Bert said, as he turned on the TV. It was on an entertainment news show, Media Buzz. They were showing a clip of scary-looking people cornering a girl and a boy. They showed the pair up close.

It was Ernie.

Bert stared at the TV in shock. Ernie… was alive… and famous no less!

"The two young singers' video was filmed in Hollywood, where, according to Hollywood producer Mickey Greezgeller, they are starting their acting and singing career. But, only three questions remain: Who are Ernie and Sylvia? Where did they come from? And where are they off to next? One thing's for sure though: they are simply irresistible."

Bert turned off the TV. He ran out the door, heading straight to Mr. Hooper's store, forgetting his coat. Everyone from Bob to Big Bird was staring at the TV still.

"Bert!! Did you see that??" Abby Cadabby, one of Elmo's new friends, asked.

"…y-yeah…" Bert replied, shakily.

Now the only decision was: Should they go and try to find Ernie in Hollywood? Or should they wait for him to return?

Would he return?

* * *

A/N: Yaaaay! They know where he is!!! Now what will happen???

Song info.

1. Alone in the Universe from Seussical! The musical.

2. Good Company from Oliver & Co.

R&R. PUH-LEEZZ.


	7. Messenger

A/N: Wow, it sure did take me a while to update. I'll probably have this story done by the time I have a real career.

Okay… quick recap… Ernie gets lost. Bert is sad. They find out where he is (sorta). Okay!!! I know where I am.

Onward!!!

* * *

7: Messenger

* * *

Bert had gotten no sleep that night. Ernie. A star!! Now it seemed as though it was going to be easier to find him… but how would he let Ernie know that he's welcome home?

Ponder.

Ponder.

Ponder.

…THIS ISN'T WORKING!!!

_Maybe if I remember something about Ernie…_ Bert thought. Bert reached deep into his mind to look for a good idea.

_Well, I mean you've been watching T.V. for a long time…_

About Ernie…

_C'mon, Bert, can't you see I'm trying to watch the T.V.?_

About Ernie…

_I wanna watch Batman!_

About Ernie…

…

"THAT'S IT!!" Bert said as he quickly sat up in bed.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY, HOLLYWOOD

* * *

Berrey, Sylvia, Ernie, and Mickey were walking around a mall, looking for new comforters. They just happen to pass by a T.V. shop. All TV's were airing a news channel.

"The video tape, turned in to the authorities to help the search move ahead, is said to be from a Sesame Street resident named Bert."

"…Bert?" Ernie said, as he turned around, looking toward the televisions.

"Here is the tape." The woman on TV said. Bert appeared on screen.

"Bert??" Ernie said, surprised.

"Hey Ernie… if you're watching… wherever you are… please come home. We… I… miss you… I know what happened to my shirt, and I'm not mad at you. I'm worried about you… just… please…. Please come home…" Bert said.

Mickey saw what was going on, and he snuck up behind Ernie. Ernie saw his shadow, and quickly turned around.

"Oh! Oh… you scared me." Ernie said.

"Sorry. …who's that?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, that's my good buddy, Bert. Y'see, we used to live together, and, well, one day I thought he'd get mad at me. So I ran away. But he seem to miss me a lot… so… I wanna go back to Sesame Street."

"No!!" Mickey shouted, and this startled Ernie. "N-no. You don't wanna do that, kid."

"Well… why?"

"Because, kid. He's just saying that so you can come back, and so he can use you."

Ernie just stared at him sadly.

"Would I lie to you?" Mickey said, as he smiled a smug grin.

"Well, no… but…" Ernie said.

"Alright, then. Now, let's go find you a comforter." Mickey said, as he led Ernie away from the shop window.

On a final note, Bert said on the TV:

"Please come home."

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT…

* * *

Sylvia was working on new song. Ernie came into the room.

"Hey, Ernie." Sylvia greeted.

"Hi, Sylvia. Say, can I ask you something?" Ernie asked.

"Well, sure!"

"Well, y'see, I want to go back to Sesame Street, right? Because Bert came on the TV and asked me to, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's the problem. Mickey won't let me leave."

"You could always try to escape." Berrey suggested.

"Yeah! That's a cool idea." Sylvia said.

"Are… are you sure?" Ernie asked.

"Is there any other way?" Berrey said.

"Well… no." Ernie said.

"Okay. So this is how it will be. Let's get our stuff together, and ask somebody if they now the quickest way outta here." Sylvia said.

"Well… I don't know…" Ernie said.

"Do you miss Bert?" Sylvia asked.

"Mm-hm… more than anything… I just wanna go home…"

"Then we've gotta be brave… and try."

Ernie thought for a while.

"…Okay."

The trio got their things together, and headed out the bedroom door. But, they were stopped when Mickey was standing directly in front of them.

"Hello."

"Uh…" Ernie said.

"What are you up to?" Mickey asked.

"We were just… uh…"

"We want to go home." Sylvia said.

"Oh. You kids are funny. This _is _your home." Mickey said.

"It's not my home!!!" Berrey said. "I want to see my mum and dad! I want to go to Solla Sollew."

"I want to find my parents!" Sylvia said.

"…I miss Bert." Ernie added.

Mickey got angrier. He said as he pointed to Ernie, Berrey, and Sylvia (respectively): "You. I never want to hear the word "Bert" from you again. You. Your mom and dad are in New York, and Solla Sollew doesn't exist. And you. Your parents are dead." Sylvia and Ernie's heart sank. "And if you don't like it here, and aren't thankful for what I gave you--"

"Being thankful for overworking us? For using our talents for your profit? For not paying us?? For stealing us away from our family and friends???" Sylvia interrupted.

"That's it!!" Mickey shouted, and grabbed Sylvia and Ernie by their shirt collars. "I OWN you. You do what I say, you follow MY rules, because I made you what YOU are today!!! YOU HEAR ME??"

Berrey snuck up behind him and kicked him in the behind.

"OW!!! Why, you little…" He turned around and grabbed Berrey, and began roughly carrying the three somewhere.

"YOU PUT ME DOWN! LET GO OF ME! LET GO! AAAAUGH!" Sylvia screamed as they were taken into a basement-like area. Mickey shoved them into a large circus-type cage, and said:

"You're gonna stay in this cage, and you're not coming out until I say so!!!"

And he left the basement. Ernie looked all around him, and he could see a single (ground-level), open window, a door, and another cage. Inside that cage he could see a figure sitting in the corner, and a small figure… hanging upside-down from the ceiling!

"You can't do this to us!! We made you money!! The have lives! Come back here! And… take me… instead…" Sylvia said.

"We gotta find a way out…" Ernie said.

"Heh. Good luck." A voice said.

Ernie looked back over to the figure in the cage across the room. It emerged from the shadows to reveal that the figure was a dog, wearing a clown hat, and a tutu-like choker-necklace-thing, as if he was from a circus.

"Who are you?" Ernie asked.

"Exactly. No one knows who I am. Very cute. I'm Jingles. And this is my WRONGFULLY SLEEPY sidekick, Pasqual." Jingles said loudly. Pasqual barley shifted.

"EEEECH-HEM. PASQUAL??" He shouted.

"Mm… uh, w… w-what?? I'm up!! I'm up!! WHAT WHERE WHATS GOING ON?? WHO ARE YOU????" Pasqual said, alert.

"My name is Berrey."

"I'm Sylvia."

"And I'm Ernie!!"

"Oh. I'm Pasqual the mail bat. I deliver mail all around the world. I can find any address, in any city, in any place, in the world." Pasqual said, as he flew down from his sleeping spot. He was wearing a blue cap with a picture of an envelope on it, and was carrying a blue messenger bag over his left wing.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But just remember, as long as we're in here, you're MY sidekick." Jingles said.

"Hey, how did you get here? Did Mickey abandon you, too?" Pasqual asked.

"Well, I ran away from home and met Sylvia. Mickey found us, we became famous for a while, and I got homesick, so I wanted to go home." Ernie explained.

"We all wanted to get out of here," Berrey added.

"But he wouldn't let us. So he threw us in here." Sylvia finished.

"Why are you two here?" Ernie asked.

"Well, we're both here the same reason," Pasqual said.

"And it's a long story." Jingles said.

"Well, what happened?" Ernie asked.

"Yes, tell us, sir." Berrey said.

"Alright, alright, fine!!!" Jingles said, as he threw his paws up in the air.

* * *

GO REVIEW. AFTER THAT, READ "Friendship Never Dies."

I wrote it.

Suggestions? Comments? Critiques? How's my driving? Please let me know.


	8. Solla Sollew and the Jailbreak

**A/N: Aaaaand we're back!!! Some of this one's in Jingles' P.O.V.**

***COMMENCE SEMI-FILLER***

* * *

**8: Solla Sollew and the Jailbreak**

* * *

"**Fine. I shall tell you the story of my being here.**

**It all started back when I was just a little pup. I went to show my friends at school that I knew how to juggle, and they all thought I was crazy. Eventually, I ran away from home, and went to join the circus. I was the only dog there who could juggle.**

**We traveled all across the country, dazzling everyone who came with our acts. Eventually, Mickey found me. I was young and naïve, and didn't know what I was getting my self into. So I signed his contract, and I went with him.**

**I met Pasqual, and he was here for the same reason. Mickey thought we would be a big seller.**

**We weren't.**

**He got fed up with us and threw us down here, in this basement. We've been here ever since." Jingles said, as he finished his tale. "And no one is ever gonna get out."**

"**No one." Pasqual added.**

"**Not now, not ever."**

"**Nope, never."**

"**WILL YOU STOP THAT??" Jingles yelled at Pasqual.**

"**Sorry! Sorry."**

"**So… I'll never find my parents?" Sylvia asked.**

"**Nuh-uh." Jingles replied.**

"**I'll never find Solla Sollew?" Berrey asked.**

"**Nope."**

"**A-and, I'll never see Elmo, or Cookie, o-or Abby, …or Zoe, or Big Bird… o-or Rubber Ducky… or Sesame Street… …or… Bert… ever again?" Ernie asked.**

"**Never."**

**Ernie looked down sadly. Berrey got out a note book and a pink pen out of her pocket. Sylvia got out Delilah, and stared at it for a while. Ernie felt a tear trickle down his cheek. He looked at the night sky through the tiny window.**

**He stood up, and walked toward it. The window was still open, and there was a corner of the cage which faced it. The cage was locked shut, with a key. He did not know where the key was, but what he did know was that he wanted to go home.**

"**The rainbow connection… Solla Sollew." Sylvia said aloud.**

**Ernie felt another tear go down his face as he pondered.**

**Ernie:**

**"There's a faraway land, so the stories all tell,**

**Somewhere beyond the horizon.**

**If we can find it, then all will be well.**

**Troubles there are few.**

**Some day we'll go to**

**Solla Sollew…**

**Solla Sollew**

**Solla Sollew…**

**Solla Sollew…"**

**Berrey (talking):**

"**Dear mum and dad, I'm thinking of you, and wishing we all were in Solla Sollew."**

**Ernie:**

**"They say breezes are warm there,"**

**Berrey:**

**"And people are kind."**

**Pasqual:**

**"Maybe it's something like heaven."**

**Ernie, Sylvia:**

**"I close my eyes, and I see in my mind**

**Skies of bluest blue."**

**Ernie, Sylvia, Berrey, Pasqual:**

**"Solla Sollew…"**

**Berrey:**

**"I've had so much trouble finding my way there,**

**When I get close it**

**Disappears…**

**If we can get there, we're gonna stay there…**

**If it takes us miles…"**

**(Sylvia, Pasqual: "If it takes us miles.")**

**Ernie:**

**"If it takes us… years…"**

**Sylvia:**

**"High on a mountain, or lost on the sea…**

**Sooner or later I'll find it."**

**Berrey:**

**"I have a picture of how it will be"**

**Berrey, Sylvia:**

**"On the day I do"**

**Berrey, Sylvia, Pasqual:**

**"Troubles will be through…**

**And I'll be home with you.**

**Solla Sollew…**

**Solla Sollew**

**Solla Sollew**

**Solla Sollew**

**Solla Sollew,**

**Solla Sollew.**

**Solla Sollew…"**

**Ernie:**

**"I'll be home…**

**With you…."**

**All except Ernie:**

**"Solla Sollew…."**

**Ernie looked around the room, wiping the tears off his face. Over by the door, he could see a nail… with a key hanging off of it!!**

"**Psst! Pasqual!" Ernie called. "Come over here!"**

**Pasqual flew out of his cage, and over to Ernie's.**

"**Yeah?" Pasqual said.**

"**See that key over there? Could you fly over there and get it for me, please?" Ernie asked.**

"**Well, sure!" Pasqual said, as he flew over, grabbed the key, and flew back over to Ernie. "Here ya go!"**

"**Thanks." He said, as he inserted the key into the lock. He turned the key, and the door swung open.**

"**How did you do that???" Sylvia asked.**

"**No time for that now. We gotta get out of here." Ernie said, as he walked over to Jingles' cage, and opened it.**

"**Huh?" Jingles said, looking up at him.**

"**Are you coming?" Ernie asked, as he held out his hand to the brown dog.**

**Jingles paused, then said as he put his hand in Ernie's:**

"…**yeah."**

**---**

**They climbed up on each other, each crawling out of the open window. They looked around, and on tiptoe went to see if the coast was clear.**

**They started walking away from the building.**

"**Hey!!!"**

**They turned around. Mickey was nine feet away from them!!!**

"**Run!!!" Berrey shouted, as everyone began to run as fast as they could.**

**They ran, and ran, until they were almost out of breath. They slowed down and began to walk, until they looked back and saw that the building was out of sight.**

**They stopped to breathe. Berrey, Pasqual, and Jingles were a little ahead.**

"…**I think we lost him…" Sylvia said, breathing heavily.**

"**Yeah…" Ernie said.**

"…**You're a good runner."**

"**Thanks."**

"**Yeah."**

**They stood there for moment or two.**

**Until a bright, blinding shined down on them from behind. Slowly, they both turned around, and looked up.**

**Mickey. Was in. A helicopter.**

"**AW, COME ON!!!" Sylvia shouted.**

**Ernie took her hand, and began running, saying: "C'mon, Sylvia!!"**

**They ran faster this time, causing Sylvia to trip.**

"**Ahh!! Ow…" She said as she laid on the ground.**

**Ernie picked Sylvia up and carried her as he ran. She looked up at Ernie in surprise.**

"…**are you alright??" Ernie asked while running.**

"**Yes…" She replied.**

**Ernie ran past Berrey, Jingles and Pasqual, shouting: "Go, go, go!!!"**

**Berrey kicked her heels and skates popped out of the bottom of her feet. She grabbed Jingles and Pasqual and put them on her back. She skated, picking up speed, and catching up to Ernie.**

**She picked up Ernie and Sylvia, carrying both of them while skating.**

**---**

**Berrey skated until she reached a nearby orphanage. They all went inside.**

"**NOW we've lost him." Ernie said.**

**There was a lady social worker who just stared at them. Ernie looked over at the wall. There was a poster on the wall that read "missing; if found call sheriff." Ernie's picture was on it.**

"**Oh." Ernie said.**

* * *

**A/N: All rightey then. Now they've lost Mickey… hopefully.**

**Song info.**

**1. Solla Sollew from Seussical! the musical.  
**

**Review, or I won't update.**


	9. Walking Tall

A/N: Hi. I know I haven't been updating at lately, but that's only because my computer sucks. BUT I have been able to keep myself busy, by watching Sesame Street.

…but Bert and Ernie were not there AT ALL.

*Cries*

LuckyStarPrecure- If you mean, create your own ending? I would like to see what you had in mind, but I already know when this story's going to end… so thanks for asking anyways!

Onto the next chapter……

* * *

9. Walking Tall

* * *

The lady called the police, and now they were all waiting to be picked up.

Sylvia looked out the window sadly. She had come all this way, to find out that her parents may not even exist anymore.

She sang to herself:

"I have a dream that everywhere I go

Almost everyone captures my eyes

And they find me so fascinating

Had end kidding quite looking interesting

A very special guy

I'm walking tall, flying high

In the cold light of day,

it's not so easy, I've gotta say…

Oh, I'm so lonely… I'm feeling relatively blue

How I'd love to have a next to kin or two

There has to be

a place for me, where I belong right now

Don't need a dynasty, a name to share, a heart to care

That's really old, and then I'll be

Walking tall…"

Ernie leaned on the windowsill next to her, and sand along:

"I wonder who arranges all our lives through thoughts of sound,

Who chooses who."

Sylvia:

"Oh I think I'd like to have a brother…"

Ernie:

"Or other."

Sylvia:

"Close relations could be very nice

A touch of paradise…

I'm walking tall, flying high

In the cold light of day

It's no so easy, I've gotta say…

Oh… I'm so lonely… I'm feeling relatively blue

Oh how I'd love a next to kin or two…

There has to be

a place for me, where I belong right now

Don't need a dynasty, a name to share, a heart to care

That's really old, and then I'll be

Walking tall…

That's really old…

And that's all I need…"

Both:

"A name to share… a heart to care

That's really old… and then I'll be…"

Sylvia:

"Walking tall…"

Ernie thought for a moment.

"Hey Sylvia, aren't you coming with us?" He asked.

"…No…" She replied.

"Well… why not?"

"I gotta find a place to live… I gotta find someone who will take me in… I need a family." She said. "So, I'm gonna stay here."

"But, don't you wanna meet my friends?"

"Yes… but I gotta stay here."

"………you could be a part of my family," Ernie said.

"No… I can't… what would Bert say?" Sylvia said.

"I don't think Bert would mind."

"But what if I don't fit in?"

"Oh, it's not hard to fit in on Sesame Street. I'm sure everyone will love you."

"Really?"

"Really, really." Ernie said.

Ernie:

"How great I am

Gotta tell myself

'yeah, I'm the man!'

Looks grim right now,

But pretty soon we'll be laughing about it."

Both:

"Ooh, and it's all right."

Ernie:

"Yeah, it is, I swear, you'll see!

(Sylvia: "Not really…")

Yeah, and it's all right!

'Cuz I've always got my family

Of me…"

Sylvia:

"It's not a first.

(Ernie, Berrey, Pasqual: "Might be the last!!")

Yeah, I'm pretty sure I've been through worse but,"

All:

"Ooh, and it's all right."

Sylvia:

"Got a paddle and a creek!"

All:

"Yeah, and it's all right!"

Sylvia:

"Because I've always got my family

…of me…"

Soon the police arrived to pick the friends up.

Soon, they were on their way to New York.

------------------

THE NEXT DAY…

------------------

Bert sat on the steps to the apartment, reading a book to pass the time.

"Bert!! Bert!!" A voice called.

Bert looked over and found Elmo, Abby, Zoe, and Rosita running towards him.

"What? What?" Bert asked.

"Come see! Come see!" They said. They began tugging on his arms, and slowly he got up.

"What is so important that it interrupts my reading??" Bert said, annoyed.

They approached a large crowd of neighbors: Monsters, Muppets, Animals, and Humans. Kermit the frog was even there, reporting for the news.

"…ello… ermit the frog here… news…" The crowd was rather loud, so Bert could not hear all that he was saying. "…orting… safe return… esame street resident…"

They made their way through the crowd, not being able to see anything.

"Bert? Where is Bert?" Maria said.

"I'm right here, Maria." Bert said.

"Bert! Come quick, you have to see this." She said, leading him toward the front of the crowd.

Bert could hear Ernie's voice.

---

Ernie was sleeping in the taxi since it left the airport that morning.

"Ernie… Ernie, wake up." Sylvia said.

"mm… what?" He replied, sleepily.

"We're here."

Ernie's eyes flew open. He sat up, looking out the window. Everyone (except Elmo, Abby, Zoe, Rosita, and most importantly, Bert).

He slowly opened the car door and stepped outside, hearing everyone's voices.

Hearing Bert's voice.

He looked past the crowd of his neighbors and saw Maria come towards the front. Ernie could see through the crowd.

He could see Bert.

Bert stumbled out in front of everyone, and looked straight ahead. Everyone silenced

Ernie was home. It didn't seem real, but he was home.

"…Bert?" Ernie finally said.

Bert stared at Ernie for a while, not knowing what to say.

Ernie looked down. "You're not still mad at me, are you?"

"Ernie," Bert began. "Come here."

Ernie looked at Bert. Bert looked back.

Ernie walked toward Bert slowly, until they were both in front of each other.

"Ernie." Bert said.

"Yes, Bert?" Ernie said, alert.

"…I missed you."

Ernie took one look at Bert, and in the next second, Ernie was hugging on him.

"_Aaawww…." _Everyone said.

Berrey, Jingles, and Pasqual got out of the car towards the two friends and the crowd. Sylvia got out of the opposite door, and slipped away, in her own direction.

"Hey!!" A familiar voice called.

Ernie got a really bad feeling.

* * *

A/N: CLIFFHANGER, CLIFFHANGER, CLIFFHANGER. Review. Or Ernie may not come back. He may even die of leukemia in that other fiction I'm writing. Who knows?

I'm not kidding. I will kill him.

So… review!! Happy thoughts!! Yay!!


	10. You Get What You Give

A/N: AAAANNND, we're back!!

No, I'm not gonna kill Ernie.

…but, then again, that depends on you.

* * *

10: You Get What You Give

* * *

Ernie looked over to find no one else but Mickey, whose outfit was all torn up.

"There you are!! You're coming with me!!!" Mickey said, as he made a B-line towards Ernie.

Big Bird stepped in front him, and Mickey ran face-first into him.

"OOF!!!…" Mickey looked up at Big Bird. "…aaah-aaaAAAAHHH!"

"Hello," Big Bird said. "Welcome to Sesame Street!"

"There he is!!" said a policeman.

"PLEASE! Just take me away from that eight-foot yellow freak!! PLEASE!" Mickey pleaded to the cops.

"Uhh… okay… Mr. Greezgeller, you're under arrest…" One said.

"YESS!!! Thank you!!!" He said as he got into the cop car.

And with that, they drove away.

Everyone laughed for a while, and then they began chatting.

"Hey, where's Sylvia?" Ernie asked.

"I dunno. She bailed." Jingles replied.

"Cheesed it outta here!" Pasqual echoed. Gonnigan, Abby's fairy friend, gave him a weird look.

"Who's Sylvia?" Bert asked.

"Stay right here, Bert." Ernie said. "I'll be right back."

Ernie ran off to find Sylvia, and it wasn't very long until he did.

She was singing.

"I never believed that there was a rainbow

With a pot of gold at the end…

I'm much to smart

For fairy tales like that…

Yet, here I am…

Again.

I though this time, this time

We're gonna make it…

Why I thought so

I really don't know…

Maybe something in his eyes just…

Told me so.

Something in his eyes…

Tell me lies…

And I'll come running.

I must have lost

My mind!

I could close

My eyes

And tell you

Just exactly what's coming…

Life's gonna turn

Just a little unkind…

Seems like everyone's sailing

Way out on the sea

And I'm stuck here

On the shore

Sun's always shining

But it's never on me...

Why should I try

Anymore?

Tell me lies…

Tell me lies…

I'll just keep right on coming…

This time I've got

To believe

In the dream…

This time I've got

To believe…

In his

Dream…"

"Sylvia…" Ernie said.

Sylvia turned around and looked surprised, but then she turned back and tried to make a run for it.

"Sylvia!! Wait!!" He called. He caught up to her. "Where are you going?"

"Away." She said.

"Don't you wanna meet my friends?"

"No."

"Well… why not?"

"They won't care about me… who cares about some stupid orphan? No one cares about me… not even my parents cared about me."

"I care." Ernie said.

"…y-you do?" She asked.

"Yes. I care about you very much." He said.

"But… what if they don't?" She asked.

"Oh, we _will_." Maria replied.

Everyone had followed them, and was obviously listening to their conversation.

"…b-but… what about my family?" Sylvia asked.

"We could be your family!" Elmo replied.

"But we're not even related!!" Sylvia added.

"So?? A family isn't just people who are related to you." Gonnigan replied.

Abbey continued. "That's right! A family is a group of people who simply…"

"Care about you." Ernie finished.

"And we care about you!" Berrey said.

"All of us!" Pasqual added.

"…really?" Sylvia asked.

Ernie nodded.

"… so… can I live here?"

"Oh, please, Bert? Pleeeaaase, Beeert?" Ernie pleaded.

"Oh… I don't know…" Bert said.

"Pleeeaaase?" Ernie and Sylvia said in unison.

"Pleeeaaase?" Elmo asked.

"Pleeeaaase?" Abby, Gonnigan, and Blogg asked in unison.

"Uhh…" Bert said.

"…pleeeaaase?" Everyone said in unison.

"Oh, why not?" Bert said.

Sylvia gasped. She looked at Ernie, then back at Bert. She then proceeded to instantly hug Bert, forcing him to hug back.

"Aww… I wish I knew where my mum and dad are…" Berrey sighed to herself.

"BOO!!!"

"Aah!!" Berrey screamed. She turned around. "Mum!! Dad!! You scared me!!!"

"Ha-ha-ha! It's great to see you. Where have you been?" her dad asked.

Jingles went over and leaned in Oscar's trash can. Oscar gave him a dirty look, until Jingles said, "What are you looking at?? I'm Jingles, what's it to ya?"

"Oscar the Grouch." Oscar greeted.

"Oh. The pleasure's not mine." Jingles replied.

Everyone seemed quite happy. Ernie came back home, Berrey found her parents, and Sylvia found where she really belonged.

"Hey! This calls for a celebration!!" Zoe said.

"You're absolutely right." Sylvia said, getting out Delilah. "Berrey, where's you're bass?"

"Hold on!" Berrey said, as her mom handed her a pink-and-turquoise-striped electric bass guitar. "Ready!"

"Bert, where's my drums?" Ernie asked.

"Over there." Bert replied.

"Ernie?"

"Ready, Sylvia!"

"I am ready with my guitar!" Rosita said.

"Alright!" Sylvia played a tune on Delilah. Soon after, Ernie played on his drums.

Sylvia:

"One…

One..

One…

One…

One, two,

One, two three!"

All:

"Whoo!!"

Sylvia:

"Wake up kids,

We've got the dreamer's disease

Age fourteen,

They've got you down on your knees,

So polite

we're busy still saying please."

Ernie:

"Fri-enemies

Who when you're down ain't your friend

Every night

We smash their Mercedes-Benz

First we run

And then we laugh 'till we cry,"

Sylvia:

"But when the night is falling

You cannot find the light

If you feel your dreams are dying

Hold tight

You've got the music in you."

All:

"Don't let go!"

Pasqual:

"You've got the music in you."

All:

"One dance left!"

Berrey:

"This world is gonna pull through."

All:

"Don't give up!"

Ernie:

"You've got a reason to live…"

All:

"Can't forget!

You only get what you give!"

Ernie:

"Four A.M.

We ran a miracle mile

We're flat broke

But, hey we do it in style

The bad rich

We're flying in for your trial

But when the night is falling

You can not find a friend

You feel your tree is breaking

Just think…

You've got the music in you."

All:

"Don't let go!

One dance left!

Can't forget!"

Sylvia and Ernie:

"Just don't be afraid to live!

Don't give up!

One dance left…"

----------

The End

----------

* * *

A/N: It's over!

Song info: (I guarantee that every song in this story does not belong to me, and you can find them on YouTube if you look for them.)

New Radicals: You Get What You Give

I'd like to thank all who reviewed this story, and if you didn't, then you suck. Seriously.

Now, Review. In depth reviews would be great. After you're done reviewing, go read my other Sesame Street Fan Fiction, "Friendship Never Dies." It's not finished, but if people review, I will get it done!

Thank you.


End file.
